Only The Very Best Of Her
by Alex In The Sky With Diamonds
Summary: In the end she'd always get the very best of her, and she would not mind one bit. Fem!Sirius x Fem!Remus, one-shot. {Femslash}


_Author's Note: I'm currently writing a story for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) about the genderbent versions of the Marauders. I won't be publishing it officially until I'm done, but I find writing about the female Marauders so amusing and fun that I'm suddenly writing tons of one-shots featuring them. c: This includes, of course, Lily Evans and Severus Snape. It should be pretty easy to catch on to: James is now Jamie Potter, Sirius is now Serena Black, Remus is now Remy Lupin, Peter is now Peta Pettigrew, and so on. I guess some of the names aren't all that unique but find it less confusing that way, I guess. Anyway, this story __**will**__ feature femslash, because Fem!Sirius x Fem!Remus is adorable! I know some people don't like that so if you're the type who tends to stay away from girl x girl, please don't read on/flame. Enjoy! c: _

only the very best of her

"Moony, what do you reckon it's really like to be in _love_?"

The brunette looked up from her book with a bit of a surprised expression on her face. Her dull blue eyes were covered partly by her stringy hair, and she smoothed it away slowly before shrugging. "Hmm...I guess I can't really say, Padfoot."

The two girls were seated against a tree; rather, the bookish girl was seated while Serena was spread out lazily, her stomach slightly exposed to the late fall air as she stared up at the sky. She looked bored as she turned around to lay down on her chest, swinging her legs in the air and putting her face into her hands. A small gust of wind blew her curly black hair across her face, but she didn't take much note of it.

At last, she sighed in what seemed like disappointment. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

Remy's eyes took on an aghast expression, and she straightened herself up with a bit of hurt written over her face. "Or maybe I do know, I don't...I don't know. Don't just go assuming I've never been in love or something."

"It's not a bad thing, Moony." Serena rolled her eyes, standing up and picking at the tree with a rock. "But don't you ever look at Jamie and kind of just feel frustrated? Bloody hell, I'd do anything to get my hands on a romance like the one she has with Evans. They're so perfect for each other and I hate it so much I think I'll puke whenever I see 'em or something..."

The other girl closed her book, shaking her head in shock at the girl's blatant selfishness. "They're happy, our friend Prongs is happier than ever...and it's nice, don't you think? After seven years of dancing around each other they've finally confessed to themselves; they _love_ each other and seeing makes me cheerful and light-spirited, Padfoot, not...it doesn't make me feel like I'm going to _puke_. How selfish would I be?"

Serena shrugged, not taking Remy's words to heart. She rarely ever did so; after all, if she did she might have to let go of her inflated ego and realize her mistakes from time to time. "I don't know. There's just all of these guys that I sleep with, and all of these guys who _want_ to sleep with me, but when I actually look around at all of them and consider my options, they're all boring and all wrong, and I _do _want to sleep with them but it's like..."

She trailed off, her rare moment of seriousness taking its toll on her. "I just want something more but sleeping around isn't helping. Sooner or later I'm actually going to be known as a whore...and Moony, I don't want that. It's a wonder I haven't been labeled one yet. Guess I'm too good for the rumors to spread, and-"

"Please stop talking." Remy cut in, her eyes sending a dull, annoyed glare over to her friend. "I'd rather _not_ hear about your sex life, alright?"

"But Moony, dear, why?" Serena frowned deeply, the lines etching into her face and making her look sour. But Remy knew, oh yes she knew, that she hadn't actually hurt her friend's feelings. It took more than that to actually hurt her tough feelings, took more than that to bring her down from the natural high she was always on. The curly-haired girl didn't bother to wait for a reply, though. Instead, she sat down next to the stiff girl and sighed, a tired expression on her face as she leaned onto her arm.

"If you were Dirk Cresswell, or Davey Gudgeon, or any of those other guys..." Serena mused aloud as the brunette studied her book cover with intense care. "Or even you, if you and I had some sort of fling or something, _you_ wouldn't leave me in the morning. You wouldn't be gone when I woke up, right?"

The question caused to turn a deep shade of crimson, and she turned away to focus her gaze on an oh-so very interesting tree somewhere off to the right, in the distance. Of all questions, of all _people_...why must Serena ask her such a question when she was already trying so desperately to hang on to her resistance to temptation...temptation that tempted her whenever Serena flipped her hair in that way she did, whenever she smiled in her gloriousness, whenever she accidentally brushed a hand across her knee or arm or hair.

"That's...a stupid question, Padfoot." Remy shrugged, finding it in herself to look back at her with what little dignity she still had left.

"But you wouldn't, right?" Serena persisted, jabbing at her arm impatiently for the answer she desired.

"...No, I would treat you like the finest princess, my dear friend." Remy looked down at her lap with a soft expression on her face as she allowed a teasing smile to spread across her face. "I would greet you with a smile and kiss on the forehead, and of course I'd be gentler and say something like, _Good morning my ever so darling maiden, are you fairing well this morning_? And of course I would have been much better than any of your several night partners-"

She cut herself off, and by this time her friend was laughing gayly upon hearing her uncharacteristic outburst and caring words. "...assuming I was Dirk Cresswell or Davey, of course."

"I'm suddenly feeling much better!" Serena jumped up, adjusting a pin lodged somewhere in the unruly mass of hair she had on her head and turning to leave. "I rather _like_ this side of you, Moony, you really should let go of all that stress and seriousness you're always carrying around more often. It makes you considerably more attractive."

And with that she laughed once more, skipping off and yelling out something about going to find Prongs and Wormtail, and she should probably meet them in the common room later on. Oh, how lucky she was, Serena, to skip off carelessly and blissfully unaware of the fact that she had left a shaken Remy Lupin behind her, her face hot and her heart strung into a bitter mess of confusion.

* * *

"Can you believe that this is our last Valentine's Day at Hogwarts?" The bright-eyed, curly haired girl linked arms with Remy then as they walked down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. All around them there was happy couples, and fighting couples, and stray students who had no romantic partners frolicking about with their friends. Among them, somewhere, was Jamie Potter and Lyle Evans, who had - as always - pretty much ditched the rest of their friends in favor of spending time together. Today even the short, pudgy, and seemingly hopeless blond Peta Pettigrew had a date, and so the two girls were left alone.

That seemed to be happening a lot lately, not that either of them were too upset about it. They complimented each other well personality-wise, they always had, even if Jamie and Serena were the 'closest' of the four girls.

"Oh, yes." Remy nodded, the weight of the book in her pocket seeming to weigh more by the second. Was it hot out here? No, how ridiculous of her...it was snowing, and it was cold, and she kept on rearranging her scarf out of nervousness.

"And this year, I have no one to spend the day snogging over by the Shrieking Shack." Serena sighed melodramatically, leading the girl over to look at the newest Quidditch broom in a nearby window. "It's a good place to be alone, you know."

"I know."

Serena froze, then smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right. Sometimes I forget, and I don't...huh, I can't really explain it."

"Mhm." Remy studied the broom, even if it posed no interest to her whatsoever. Today was a sour day, or rather her mood was sour. She couldn't explain it to herself but she was in this...this horrible mood today. Wonderful, wasn't it...being so upset on Valentine's Day and not knowing why...she hadn't slept well the night before.

It was like this for several more minutes, and the minutes dragged on for what seemed like years. Remy stared at the window intensely, and Serena stared off into space blankly. Suddenly Serena flinched, and the short-haired brunette didn't have any time to react as she was suddenly engulfed by her friend's athletic and not-so surprisingly strong arms, her scarf flying behind her and off to who knows where as she was half-dragged, half-carried.

"Padfoot, Padfoot...!_ Padfoot_!" Remy dug her nails into her friend's arm, unsure of what to do and why she was doing this. It was awkward, _extremely _awkward, and they attracted more than a few stares from what Remy could see as Serena silently hauled her to some unknown destination.

Finally she was set down, and she gasped upon being released from those muscular arms. Had her friend always been so _strong_? She had been playing Quidditch since she was twelve - before that, really - so...so one would only assume. But she shook the thought away, straightening her crooked knit hat.

"What was _that_?" The brunette exclaimed, her voice much less calm and much more high-pitched than usual.

"You were acting weird." Serena shrugged, staring at Remy as if nothing had happened at all.

"I really wasn't, you're just reading into things you shouldn't be reading into..." was her weak argument, and it suddenly dawned upon Remy that they were in front of the Shrieking Shack.

Joy.

"Yes, well, I thought this place would be fit for what I was planning on doing today anyway. And I thought I'd make you stray away from your usual prissiness by causing a bit of a commotion. It was fun." Serena beamed at the other, reaching into her pant pocket, and Remy only scowled. But the scowl immediately disappeared and morphed into a look of surprise once she saw a heart-shaped box appear in Serena's hands.

"I _always_ exchange Valentine's Day gifts with someone, every year...it seems fit, you know? Even if the person I spend the day with isn't someone I actually fancy. But this year it just wasn't worth it to find some cheap date with some plain looking guy. So I thought to myself, 'Serena, you dashing devil you, would it not be _so_ much more meaningful to give a small gift to your _beloved_ friend Moony as a minor token of appreciation for the fact that someone like her perfect, calm self puts the hell up with your antics?' And of course, I was so right that I shed a small tear of joy, and then agreed with myself. So here you are, Moony, straight from Honeydukes, it is!"

With that, the girl held out the box, a cheerful and genuine smile on her face. Remy stared at it for a second, and suddenly her large blue eyes were brimming with tears. She couldn't help it, and the tears streamed down her face, her hands shaking as she took the box and pressed it between her hands slowly.

But Serena frowned, the smile being wiped off of her face almost immediately upon seeing her unusual tears. "O-Oi! What're you sobbing about...?! It's just chocolate, don't bloody cry over it or anything! If you're going to blubber like that I can take it back, didn't take you'd hate it _that_ much! Can't do anything right, can I?!"

"It's not that, Padfoot," Remy murmured, clutching the small red box to heart almost numbly. Another tear ran down her face and she smiled, daring herself to look at the other girl. "Thank you. Thank you, Serena."

"You are so _weird._" Serena muttered, shaking her head and scowling. "Don't...don't get all sentimental, it's really weird seeing _you_ crying. Stop..."

The scowl was still etched deeply into her face, and she reached out with her scarf to clean the other girl's face. "Don't cry, Moony, come on. It's weird."

The gesture only made the rising feeling in her chest roar, and Remy nodded slowly, moved by her friend's actions so much that she didn't know what do. But it was, in the end, only a simple platonic gesture.

Wasn't it?

"Padfoot, I-"

She didn't have another second to think. It really always seemed as if Serena Black was fond of purposely interrupting her, it always seemed as if Serena was fond of actually doing it to irritate her.

But Remy Lupin was kissing Serena Black and suddenly nothing made sense.

It was her lips that cut her off, and inside of her mind she was screaming for all that she was worth. _What_ was this, _why_ was this, did she even _want_ to _know_?

Serena was surprisingly gentle, and her mouth was so _soft_, and she cupped Remy's face with gloved hands as the mid-February snow descended on the two girls. As for Remy? Oh, the girl had no idea what she was doing, not even in the slightest. But it didn't matter, _nothing_ mattered right now other than Serena.

And then the curly-haired girl broke away, keeping her blue eyes closed and burying her face in Remy's chest in what she was assuming was meant to be a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Moony." Serena whispered, her words slightly muffled by Remy's coat.

"Happy...Happy Valen-"

"Let's go." Remy blinked, cut off yet _again _by the girl as Serena pulled away from her hug and clasped Remy's hand, pulling her away from the secluded area.

"Go?"

"Yeah, it's really cold out here, don't you think? Let's go get a drink or something, and then we'll have to find your scarf, right?"

"My scarf?"

"Yes, it fell off when I brought you here." Serena rolled her eyes, turning her head back to face the other.

"Did it?"

"Stop being so weird." She teased, shaking her head. "You're not even walking, I'm dragging you."

"Oh...oh, I'm sorry, Padfoot."

The two girls then sprinted off, with Serena in the lead, and all the while...all the while Remy just kept the same dazed, love struck expression on her face. Oh, it had been even better than she had ever hoped it would be.

Serena Black had gotten the best, the absolute very best of Remy Lupin.

And Remy Lupin did not mind one bit.

-Fin-

_A/N: Hmm...title is subject to change. Couldn't think of anything else. Review, __**please**__! It would really mean the world to me, and I love constructive criticism if anyone has any to offer._

_- Alex_

_{ Alex In The Sky With Diamonds }_


End file.
